


Differences

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [46]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, I'll tell you straight up now but I like Fryecest, Sibling Bonding, Victorian Era slang is fun, because it's not, but I promise to not make this Fryecest, differences, in a world that isn't gun-oh about their progressive thinking, its them being cute twins togther, just yet - Freeform, mysterious lock pick owner, poor Evie at the end, pssst the answer is in UWS, struggling to grow up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a neighbour is worried about Evie's future, Evie is confronted with the stark reality that society has very different rules and expectations for her and Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Ethan looked up from the papers he was grading at the sound of a knock upon his door. Evie and Jacob were out playing and he wasn't expecting them back until later. "Wonder who it is?" he muttered to himself. "Better not be the damn council." He slipped a knife into his pocket and went to answer the door. He was rather surprised to see one of the mothers before him. Her hair pulled back into a tight bund, a brooch securing the lace at her throat, a dark colored dress and a severe look on her face. "Mrs. Pumpernickle," Ethan said surprised. "What… what do I owe the pleasure?" Ethan asked and gestured for the lady to come in.

She gave Ethan a snooty glare before sniffing and lifting her rat-like nose into the air and entering Ethan's house. Ethan closed the door as the woman turned and fixed him with a cold grey-eye stare. "Is your wife around?" she asked.

"Ah, no," Ethan said, glancing at his feet. "Cecily… my wife, she died… childbirth."

"Pity," Mrs. Pumpernickle said, glancing about the room.  
"Why are you here Mrs. Pumpernickle?" Ethan asked, curiosity gnawing at him. "Did Jacob tear up your flowerbeds again?"

"No," Mrs. Pumpernickle said, "thank goodness for that. No, Mr. Frye I'm here to speak to you about your daughter, Evelyn."

"It's Evie," Ethan said. "Cecily and I didn't like the name Evelyn."

"Regardless, I'm here to talk to you about her upbringing," Mrs. Pumpernickle said. "Do you realize she goes gallivanting off with the local boys and her brother?"

"She and Jacob are twins, they are very close. Jacob looks out for her and she looks out for Jacob," Ethan said, not really seeing the problem with Evie playing with Jacob and his friends. The two looked out for each other and Evie made sure Jacob didn't get into too much trouble. Clearly, Mrs. Pumpernickle didn't like that answer. Ethan swallowed at the sight of her glower.

"She is… what… ten?"

"Twelve actually," Ethan said. _It's been six years since I left India… six years since I returned home…_ Ethan thought surprised how fast time flew by.

"All the more reason! She shouldn't be running around like… like… like a little hellion! She's a young lady! Do you have no sense of paternal duty? Do you not care about your daughter's reputation? About her virtue?" Mrs. Pumpernickle seethed. "How can you be so irresponsible as to let her go running around in the streets with her brother and his friends!"

"I uh… just never… thought it was a problem," Ethan mumbled, fiddling with his hands. Evie always came back safe and sound, maybe with a few cuts and a couple of bruisers, but so did Jacob. His children were happy and they were learning valuable skills that they'll eventually need when they were brought into the Brotherhood.

"Of course you don't!" Mrs. Pumpernickle shrieked. "You are a man and have no idea of the methods and manners needed to properly raise a young woman!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Ethan asked, getting frustrated with the woman. "Hire a governess to teach Evie how to be a proper young lady?"

At that Mrs. Pumpernickle smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Mr. Frye. I'd be more than happy to take your daughter under my wing. I'm sure my own daughters, Abagail and Elisabeth will be more than happy to get to know your daughter."

"Oh, well… that would be most helpful but," Ethan said, "wouldn't it be better if I... I could ask her grandmother…"

"Mr. Frye, I don't mind doing this. I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart and my concern for your daughter," Mrs. Pumpernickle said. "Think of your daughter Mr. Frye, do you truly want her to be… scandalous?"

 _My daughter is going to be an Assassin, so scandals will the last of her worries when she's hunting Templars and searching for Pieces of Eden._ "Of course not," Ethan muttered. "Ve—"

"Da!" Jacob shouted, bursting in through the door. He had a cut on his cheek and one above his right eye. "Da, you'd never believe what just happened! So," he spotted Mrs. Pumpernickle. "Hullo Mrs. Pumpernickle," Jacob muttered when he spotted the snooty woman. "Da, Evie an' I were playing with the lads out in the drag when Marty an' his mates come strollin' by an' they know Evie's a girl an' everything," Jacob licked his lips and glanced over his shoulder as Evie came in. "They are older too, Marty an' 'em. They got a bit too fresh with Evie, so I told them to leave her alone or else. They didn't like that an' tried again an' I punched Marty. We got into a scrap, a big one."

"He would've lost too," Evie said, taking up the story, "if I hadn't come in and showed them. What does it make it now Jacob?"

"Dunno, what you're talkin' about Evie," Jacob muttered.

"How many times have I saved your arse?"

Jacob flushed. "She showed them good, too, Da," Jacob said. "Don't think Marty an' his mates will be comin' around no more, neither, because of Evie."

"Aye," Evie chimed, "I showed them that just 'cause I got quim oppose to cock, doesn't mean I'm some bloody meater."

"Billy said Evie is a right bricky girl," Jacob said, beaming with pride that his friend thought that highly of his sister.

Ethan offered his children a queasy smile as they finished the story. While he was proud that Evie could hold her own in a fight, he was conscious that Mrs. Pumpernickle was standing beside him and heard the entire tale in all of its lurid detail.

"Outrageous! Simply outrageous!" Mrs. Pumpernickle thundered, shocking Evie and Jacob. "Mr. Frye… _Ethan!_ You let your daughter run around in the streets, using such language and… and fist fighting! Good heavens! At this rate she'll end up being a merry little strumpet!" Mrs. Pumpernickle took a deep breath to regain her calm. "No, I will simply not allow your daughter to ruin herself any long in such a fashion. Starting tomorrow Mr. Frye, I'll come and collect Evie at ten o'clock sharp and give her proper lessons that any young woman would be eternally grateful for," she said and marched to the door. She yanked it open and said, "good day Mr. Frye," before slamming it shut behind her. Ethan winced at the sound and then looked at his children.

"Come along, children, might as well clean up your scraps," Ethan said and went into the back of the kitchen to get a rag and a bowl of water, the twins trailing after him like lost puppies.

Jacob and Evie sat down at the table and their father joined them. "C'mere Jacob," Ethan muttered, pulling his son closer and dabbling at the cuts on the boy's face with a wet rag.

"Why was Mrs. Pumpernickle here, Papa?" Evie asked. Ethan sighed tiredly.

"Yeah," Jacob chirped, only to mutter ow when Ethan pressed on the cut above his eye. "Why was she here?"

"She's concern for you Evie," Ethan said, rinsing the rag in the water, "she thinks I'm not being a responsible father."

"Is it because you go away so often?" Evie asked. Ethan chuckled, wishing that was only half of his problem.

"No," Ethan said, "it's because I let you play with Jacob and his friends."

The twins glanced at each other. "What's wrong with that?" they shouted, together. Ethan rubbed his forehead. Wishing, not for the first time, that Cecily was still alive. Maybe she could help him with this, show him how to be a good father to Evie. He looked at his daughter and couldn't help but feel pride in her. She was whip sharp and had an unquenchable curiosity. She was going to make a brilliant assassin one day.

"Evie's a girl," Ethan said, hoping that would explain it.

"So?" the twins asked.

"I don't see why I can't play with Jacob and the others," Evie said, "Marty is even afraid of me."

"An' Jimmy, too, Da. Can't forget good ol' Jimmy." Jacob said, "Evie beat him up once because he was bothering me."

"Bloody hell," Ethan grumbled, his head dropping into his hands. "Children," he said, "you must come to understand that English society doesn't see men and women as… equals."

Evie and Jacob looked at each other and then at their father. Sure, there weren't a lot of girls on the streets, and some of the boys even made fun of Evie at first, but once she showed them that she could hold her own and keep up with them, they quieted down. She'd punch the ones that kept at it. The boys accepted her, eventually and if she was absent from their fun, they'd ask Jacob where she was.

Gone was this fallacy that boys and girls were different. No longer was she _Jacob's sister_ but instead she was just _Evie_. "But… Evie…" Jacob stammered.

"Well I think it's stupid," Evie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "They'll just have to accept that _I like_ playing with Jacob and _our_ friends and that _I don't_ want to go to Mrs. Pumpernickle's for… for… _princess_ lessons!"

"I'm sure Evie, that those boys are loyal and true as any friend, but the world doesn't see it like that. You are a girl and Jacob is a boy. The world sees you as two very different people and there are two very different sets of rules," Ethan said, "and besides, I'm sure Mrs. Pumpernickle's lessons won't be that bad. You may enjoy them."

"No I won't," Evie declared.

"You should learn these kills. They'll benefit you in the future," Ethan said.

"Assassins aren't ladies," Evie pointed out. "Assassins fight Templars and kill them. Ladies don't kill."

"I have a book on Aveline de Grandpré that you should read," Ethan said. "Regardless, you'll be going to Mrs. Pumpernickle's…. just for a few days, if you don't like it, Evie, I'll get word to your grandmother and she'll teach you instead? Fair?"

"No," Evie said. "I propose that if I have to learn to be a lady, so should Jacob."

Ethan swore colorfully and Jacob squeaked in panic. "I didn't agree to this!" Jacob yelped, terrified of the fact he may have to be forced into a dress. "I'm not wearing nor barmy dress!"

"You're not," Ethan said, his voice stern. "Evie, your brother can't learn to be a lady."

"Oh, right," Evie said, realizing that Jacob was a boy, "fine then. He'll learn to be a gentleman. A _proper_ gentleman. It's only fair."

"I'm not wearing a suit!" Jacob interjected. Evie shot her brother a glare.

"Jacob," Ethan said. His son closed his mouth. "This isn't open anymore for discussion Evie, you'll be going to Mrs. Pumpernickle's."

"This is highly unfair!" Evie protested, "How can we call ourselves an advanced civilization when boys and girls aren't even treated equally!"

"Enough Evie!" Ethan snapped. "This is how the world works. You will be going to Mrs. Pumpernickle's and that's final."

"This is bloody awful!" Evie shouted, getting up from her seat.

"And you can't swear anymore, it's not proper or lady like!" Ethan said.

"Bloody hell! I hate you!" Evie shouted, before running off. Ethan heard her stomp up the stairs and he winced when she slammed the door.

"Can I still swear, Da?" Jacob asked.

"No," Ethan said. "If you're sister can't, neither can you."

"Bloody hell," Jacob grumbled.

* * *

 

Jacob stood outside their shared room, staring at the door. He knocked. "Uh… Evie," he called, "can… can I come in?" he asked.

"Go away Jacob!" Evie shouted, her voice choked with tears. Jacob bit his lip, shrugged and open the door anyway. Evie glared at him. "I said go away Jacob!" she threw a pillow at him but he caught it. He kicked the door close.

"This is my room too," Jacob said as he walked up to the bed. He set the pillow down and sat next to Evie. "I'm sorry you're upset," Jacob mumbled.

"You don't get it," Evie said, sitting up and wiping away her tears. "I'm a girl."

"So?" Jacob said. He still didn't understand why everyone was making a big fuss about Evie being a girl. She could climb trees and buildings, run just as fast as the boys, and she could beat them up too. She wasn't afraid of getting dirty or her hair messed up like the other girls he knew, and Evie didn't like playing with dolls like they did. It was almost like having a brother. "I don't see why they are making a fuss about it? Nobody ever says anything about you being a girl."

Evie gave him a look. Jacob flushed. He knew that look. It was the look Evie gave him when he said or did something stupid. "My being a girl has everything to do with it! Of course you don't hear the other boys say anything about me, cause _you're_ my brother and you'll punch them if they do. So they keep their mouth shut." Evie said and pulled her knees to her chest. "But the other girls, they say things about me. Mean things and so do the boys. But boys I can deal with. You punch a boy and he knows not to mess with ya."

"Well then just punch them," Jacob said, "that'll shut 'em up."

Evie gave him that look again. "Girls don't punch other girls, Jacob."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because we just… don't! Girls do things differently than boys!"

"Well that's stupid," Jacob scoffed, "I mean, we're both gonna be assassins when we're grown up, so I don't see why you have to learn any of this hogwash fancy stuff."

"You don't get it, Jacob. I have to learn it," Evie said, glancing at her window, "even if I don't want to. I have to pretend to be the proper lady that society wants me to be."

"Then why are you crying about it?" Jacob asked. "If ya have to do it, then why—"

"Because I don't want to, Jacob!" Evie snapped, glaring at her brother. "You can do whatever you want, be whatever you want to be! There is no _box_ for you to go into developed by society! For me there is a box! I can't do anything outside of that box! I have to only be whatever is within that box and be happy with my lot!" Evie shook her head. "Of course you wouldn't understand it, because you are a boy."

Jacob stared at his sister, her words cutting him to the wick. He wanted to understand it, he wanted to help Evie. It was frustrating that he didn't know how to help her. Her getting mad at him for asking questions wasn't making his job any easier. "Well fine!" Jacob snapped, getting to his feet. "I don't want you joining me and my friends anymore, if you're gonna be like this! We don't want a weepy girl hanging out with us anymore!" Jacob shouted and left the room. Evie stared at the space where brother was, and felt abandoned.

She screamed, and threw a pillow at the door, before hugging the last one on her bed and crying. "Stupid Jacob," Evie sobbed, "stupid Jacob, stupid boys, stupid Mrs. Pumpernickle! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

* * *

 

The following day, at ten o'clock sharp, Mrs. Pumpernickle came to collect Evie. Evie glared resentfully at her father and brother as the woman shuffled her out of the door, commenting on her to mind her skirts and the mud. She watched as Jacob mouthed _sorry_ to her before Mrs. Pumpernickle closed the door.

They reached Mrs. Pumpernickle's house fifteen minutes later and Evie put on her best smile for Elisabeth and Abagail, but Evie knew. She knew from the look in the eyes of the Pumpernickle girls that she was different. She was too much like a boy in how she held herself and how she walked. She glanced over to the streets when she heard a shout, the local boys playing one of their many games. She longed to joined them, but Mrs. Pumpernickle shuffled her and the other two girls inside.

"Now then," Mrs. Pumpernickle said, addressing Evie, "let's begin shall we?"

Evie sighed, resigned to her fate.


	2. Act II

Evie didn't know how much more she could take. She splashed water on her face in the mirror and stared at her reflection, her freckles bright against her pale skin. Elisabeth and Abagail had made fun of her freckles, until she got fed up and punched Abagail in the nose. The sound of Abagail's nose crunching beneath her fist was a satisfaction that kept Evie going even though Mrs. Pumpernickle and her father both lectured her about it.

Despite this fact, Evie still had to attend the lessons in the morning, something she wasn't looking forward to. Evie splashed water on her face again, before patting her face dry and undoing her hair. It fell in thick chocolate waves down to her shoulder-blades, gleaming in the dim lamp light. Mrs. Pumpernickle told her that proper young girls would brush their hair one hundred times with a boar bristle brush to make it gleam. Evie pushed her lips out in a pout; she ran her fingers through it, spiting like a cat when she met with snags.

Unhappy yet satisfied with her appearance. Evie left the washroom and headed to bed, Jacob had yet to return. She glanced out the window at the dark night, dread coiling in her gut. She wanted to complain to Jacob, who understood or at least tried to understand, her plight. He had left in a huff after their father had told Jacob he was the reason Evie had to go to Mrs. Pumpernickle's. Evie had kept her mouth shut, noting the melancholic look on their father's face. "Where are you Jacob," she whispered, feeling the profound lack of her twin.

Unable to go after him, Evie sighed, grabbed the book on manners Mrs. Pumpernickle gave her, lit a candle and curled up in bed to read the dull contents of it. A soft knocked sounded on her door, causing her to look up, hope fluttering in her heart. "Jacob?" she called as the door opened, sighing when she saw it was their father. "Father," Evie said.

"He's still not back?" Ethan asked, glancing at the empty bed on other side of the room. Evie shook her head. Ethan gave a ragged sigh. "We're going to have to put another wall in here… or move Jacob to another room."

"What?" Evie gasped, caught off guard. Jacob not in the same room as her? Jacob not crawling into bed with her because he had to hold her at night because they've always been together. Jacob not there to hold her when she woke from a nightmare and swear he'll beat the monster to a pulp as soon as it shows its ugly mug. "Why?" Evie asked.

"Well, you're at that age," Ethan said in way of explanation. Evie frowned. "I'll talk to the carpenters tomorrow." He smiled at his daughter, "Goodnight Evie," he said.

"Goodnight Father," Evie said, watching as her father closed the door. She settled back into her book, brooding over the fact that her father was going to separate her from Jacob. She kept glancing at the window, waiting for Jacob to show. He remained stubbornly absent. "Stupid Jacob," Evie hissed, "always causing problems and getting himself into trouble." She held up the book determine to ignore the ache of her twin's absence.

She managed to ignore the ache long enough to doze for at least an hour, judging by how low her candle had gotten. A tap-tap-tapping on her window woke her up. "Jacob?" she whispered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and padding to the window. She could see her brother's shadowy outline in the glass. Sighing, she opened the window and helped her brother climb through it before closing it with a snap. "You're back awfully late," she hissed, folding her arms over her budding chest. Jacob scowled, walking to his side of the room, pulling his boots off as he did so. "Where have you been?"

"None of your bloody business," he growled, pulling off his coat and shirt. Evie studied his body, in that strange stage between boy and man. She could see the purple splotches, bruises from the various fights he got himself into. He pulled on his pajama top, then his took his pants off and put on his pajama bottoms. "Would you stop staring," Jacob said, finally turning to face her, "it's awkward."

Evie huffed. "Sorry," she muttered, looking away, then did a double take at Jacob's face. Dried blued crusted his right eye, smeared around the corner and forehead. "Jacob, what happened to your face?"

"Nothin'," he said defensive, "just a scrape." Evie stepped up to him. "Evie, blazes! It's just a scratch."

"It's awfully deep for a scratch, Jacob," Evie clicked her tongue inspecting it. "Looks like you need stitches."

"What, you're gonna wake Da so he can sew my face up?" Jacob asked, annoyed. Evie rolled her blue eyes.

"No," she said, "I'll do it. I've been learning to sew during my lessons. Stay right here." She went off, leaving Jacob alone in their room before coming back with a bowl of water and a damp rag. She shut the door with her hip and set the items on the end table next to her bed before grabbing needle and thread. She plopped down on her bed, sitting cross-legged before patting a spot for Jacob to sit. Annoyed, her twin sat.

"They teaching you a bunch of girly things?" Jacob asked, wincing as Evie cleaned the wound. "Gonna be the jammiest bits of jam?"

"Shut up," Evie growled, pressing a bit harder on the wound than she needed to. Jacob muttered a soft ow. "But yes. Mrs. Pumpernickle surely is trying her damnest."

"Something happened today to set Da in a foul mood," Jacob said, "what did you do?"

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jacob drawled, "reckoned it has to do with the fact you're going to this god awful princess lessons. Didja get into a fight?"

Evie kept her mouth shut, wiping away the last bits of blood from her brother's skin. She then unwound a length of thread and threaded the needle before cutting the thread with her teeth. She wrapped the thread around her hand before running the needle through the candle's flame a few times. "No squirming," she said, pinching her brother's skin together before poking him with the needle.

"You got into a fight," Jacob concluded.

"It wasn't much of a fight," Evie said, making tight neat stitches, "but yes. I did."

"And?"

"I broke Abagail's nose," Evie said. "Father and Mrs. Pumpernickle weren't very happy." Evie glanced at Jacob, "Abagail deserved it though. She said my freckles made me look like a country strumpet."

"That gobby cunt," Jacob growled, only to wince and mutter ow.

"Oh she is," Evie agreed enthusiastically, finishing her needle work. She knotted the thread and cut it with her teeth, before sitting back down and fiddling with the needle in her hand. "She had it coming for her. She kept saying things about our family. How we are so secretive and that it's not proper that Father always leaves us."

"Oh come now," Jacob said, "George's not a bad fellow."

"He's not but, Father does leave us often," Evie said, "thought not lately." Evie reached out and grabbed her brother's hand. "It was mean of him to speak to you like that Jacob. You… you're rash but… how can you be the source of why I'm going to Mrs. Pumpernickle's."

"Da is a gobby bastard," Jacob growled. "It's because we don't have a mum. That's why, she's not here to teach you to be a proper young lady."

"But… Grandma said our mother was an Assassin, like Father," Evie said. "So, I doubt she would have taught me to be a lady." Jacob rolled his eyes at this. "I still have the needle."

"Fine," Jacob, hugged his knees, "I'll behave."

"Father s—"

"—started my Assassin training," Jacob said, cutting Evie off. Evie's eyes lit up, she set the needle aside and leaned in close to Jacob.

"He did? He did! Oh, that's wonderful Jacob! I know you'll be an amazing Assassin! You'll save London, I know it!" Evie squealed. Jacob flashed a weak smile. "Why aren't you happy about this? You get to beat up Templars."

"It's all bookwork," Jacob growled, "I'm not good with bloody bookwork. I want to fight and use a hidden blade, not learn about Ezio Auditore de la-la."

"It's Ezio Auditore _da Firenze_ ," Evie hissed, "he was born in Florence." She had peaked from time to time at the books in their father library. She remembered she found a book about the Parisian Brotherhood during the French Revolution, her father had snatched it away from her and shoved it on a higher shelf out of her reach. She caught a glimpse of a signature one on of the end-pages, but she couldn't remember the name. "I'm sorry," Evie said, realizing her brother was still talking. "What did you say?"

"I said, maybe you can help me," Jacob said, "since you _are_ such a bookworm."

"Father will teach me in time," Evie said. Jacob snorted. "He will!"

"Doubt it," Jacob said, "not if that church-bell Mrs. Pumpernickle has her way. She'll make sure Da never trains you in our Assassin heritage."

"Why?" Evie asked, aghast.

"Well," Jacob said, looking her up and down, "you're a girl."

"So, you get to have all the fun," Evie huffed, "because you got a cock and I go a quim?"

"Sounds 'bout right," Jacob agreed. "I'm sure Da thinks it's a stupid idea. But," Jacob shifted, "I think I know a way around it, at least until he sees reason or maybe you can _make_ him see reason?"

Intrigued Evie said, "go on?"

"Help me study," Jacob said. "Every night, we'll go over what Da taught me. You probably understand this stuff better than I do, so you can help me and if he shows me any fighting moves, I'll show you."

Evie looked around their room. It was getting cramp and narrow. Once, long ago it seemed, their room felt massive and ideal for childhood wrestling matches. No longer. "Alright," Evie agreed, the thrill of breaking the rules sending shivers down her spine. "But, if he does show you a combat move, we have to go to the basement, because that's the training room and it's much larger."

"Da keeps that door locked though," Jacob said.

"Father doesn't know that I have," Evie peeked under her bed and pulled out a soft leather pouch, "these!" Evie said, grinning. She undid the leather laces and showed her brother the thief's charms.

"Bloody lock picks," Jacob breathed, picking one up and looking at it. "Is it silver?"

"Don't think so," Evie snatched it back from him, "I'm pretty sure it's Damascus steel."

"Bloody hell Evie," Jacob whispered, "where didja swipe those from?"

Evie held her precious lock picks close to her chest, a mischievous grin on her face. "Promise not to tattle?"

"Cross my heart," Jacob said, crossing his heart.

"I swiped them from Father a few weeks ago," she said and scooted close to her twin as Jacob let out a low whistle. "I think someone gave them to him," she opened the flap and showed Jacob the three letters stitched into the leather. "A, V, D," she whispered, tracing the letters.

"A-V-D? Who's A-V-D?" Jacob asked. Evie shrugged, closing the pouch and tying it again.

"I have no idea," Evie said. "If I ask Father he'll know I've taken them."

"Can't have that now can we," Jacob said. Evie shook her head. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Of course," Evie said, turning her nose up, "and you better make sure to tell me everything he teaches you."

"Course I will, Evie," Jacob said. "And once you are good enough, we'll tell Da and he'll have to fully train you."

"Yes," Evie said, tucking her thief's charms back under her bed. Jacob slid off her bed and padded to his. "Tomorrow night," Evie declared.

"Aye," Jacob agreed as he slipped beneath the covers of his bed. "Night, sweet sister."

"Night, dear brother," Evie said before blowing out the candle.

* * *

 

Jacob was true to his word, as Evie knew he would be. The following night, they sat in the middle of their room, pouring over the books Jacob was supposed to read. Evie had looked through many of them before and having to decipher Jacob's untidy scrawl was able to explain to her brother the history lessons their father was educating him in. They learned of the Assassins of antiquity, Altaïr ibn La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze by the lamplight of the candle.

After the hour and a half lesson in history, they'd check to make sure their father was sleeping soundly, before Evie retrieved her precious thief's charms and snuck out of their room, down to the basement. There, Evie proceeded to pick the lock. "Jacob, can't you breathe any quieter?" Evie asked.

"I'm just nervous," Jacob said, holding the candle and shielding its flame with his hand. He kept glancing over his shoulder, expecting their father to appear.

"Since when did you get nervous about sneaking about?" Evie asked. She stuck her tongue between her teeth, coaxing the tumblers in the lock until she heard a soft click. "Yes," she cheered softly, withdrawing her lock picks and opening the door. They padded down to the basement, Jacob closing the door behind him softly. Evie grinned, looking about at the training dummies and the weapons.

Jacob set the candle on a bench and began his instruction in basic hand-to-hand combat. Evie mimicked his stances and movements, smiling all the while. They ended the lesson with a spar, Jacob easily beating her. Evie grunted as her twin slammed her into the dirt of the training room, mouth filling with a mixture of dirt and sawdust. Jacob let her up. "You okay?"

"Fine," Evie said, brushing herself off. They froze when they head footsteps thunking about upstairs. "Is it Father?" she whispered.

"Dunno," Jacob said, but grabbed the candle and blew it out. Evie squeaked, grabbing Jacob's hand in the dark. He chuckled. "Evie Frye, afraid of the dark."

"Shut it, Jacob," she hissed, though she shuddered, ears trained to listen for the sound of footsteps. Silence filled the space; Evie could hear her heartbeat thrum in her ears, feel Jacob's sweaty hand in hers, his chest inches from hers. The air around them was warm, and if she allowed herself she could almost remember that forgotten dream time when she and Jacob were babies and they were always together.

"I think he's gone back to bed," Jacob whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Evie said, letting go of Jacob's hand and making her way to the door. She swore like a sailor when she stubbed her toe on the steps.

"Ladies aren't supposed to curse," Jacob quipped. Evie shot him a glare but he didn't see in due to the darkness. He chuckled nonetheless. They snuck out of the basement and back to their rooms. Evie squealed into her pillow, delighted at how successful the nightly lesson went. She pulled her favorite doll close, closing her eyes. She'll have to find time to train and study on her own if she wanted to be good enough to impress their father.

"Nothing will go wrong," Evie said, confident. "Nothing." She glanced over her shoulder at her brother, glad that she had him. As long as she had Jacob by her side she could do anything.

Evie woke the next day to an intense pain her stomach. Groaning she pulled back the sheets and saw her nightgown had been stained red with blood. "Oh no," she whispered, panic coiling about her heart like a serpent. She reached between her legs and touched her netherlips before withdrawing her hand. Blood slicked her fingers, like some grisly beacon to something terrible. She whimpered, shaking.

"Evie?" Jacob asked, hearing the nosing and coming to her side. He paled when he saw the blood on her bedsheet, her nightgown and on her fingertips. "Evie… you're bleeding? Why are you bleeding? Evie?" Jacob asked.

Evie screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> I like this chapter. :3
> 
> I'm having writer's block with United We Stand, so I'm trying to work on some of my other fics to see if I can unblock myself. I've been meaning to update this fic for a while. Evie and Jacob are 12.
> 
> Any guesses who those lock picks use to belong to?
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.
> 
> Nemo et Nihil


	3. Act III

Jacob woke to the sound of Evie whimpering. "Evie?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He noticed that her nightgown had a red stain on it as did her bedsheets. She was staring at her hand, memorized by her slick red fingers.

Blood.

It was blood he realized, and he frantically looked around trying to find whomever had dared hurt his sister. "Evie… you're bleeding? Why are you bleeding? Evie?" he asked, slipping out of bed and walking towards her. Evie began to scream, tears falling down her cheeks and she crumpled to the floor. Jacob slid, catching her at the last moment and holding her tightly. He patted her body, looking for the source of the wound but finding none. "Evie, talk to me! What's going on, why are you bleeding?"

"Ja-Jacob…" she hiccupped between her tears. "Jacob, I'm scared."

"It's going to be alright, I promise," he assured her, though he felt powerless as to what to do. He glanced at the door, their father hadn't heard Evie's screams and Jacob felt nervous about going to look for him. "Is there anything in your fancy lady books about this?"

"I… I don't know…" Evie mumbled. Truth be told she found those books difficult to read, and any information about such things was disguised in vague flowery language. "Jacob don't leave me," Evie whispered, clinging to him. Jacob hugged her tightly. "It hurts Jacob."

"Hurts? What hurts?" Jacob asked. If something hurt, that could be the source of the bleeding. Wounds hurt and wounds bled, he was familiar with that.

"My stomach," Evie whispered, wrapping an arm around her lower abdomen. "It hurts Jacob."

"Shhh," Jacob whispered, giving her a quick hug. "Listen, I'm going to go get a doctor, see if you can't find Da."

"Don't go Jacob," Evie said. "I don't want to be alone."

"Evie, you're bleeding and you're in pain, you need a doctor," Jacob said, untangling himself from his sister and standing up. He stamped his feet into his boots and threw his coat on before opening the window. "Go find Da," Jacob said as he slipped out the window.

"I don't want to move," Evie grumbled, curling up into a fetal position with a soft whimper. Jacob bit his lip, torn between fetching help and staying with Evie.

"I'll be right back, Evie," he said and climbed out the window. He let go, dropping to the ground. He grunted softly, landing in a crouch before he tore off down the lane towards the doctor's house, their father nowhere in sight.

* * *

 

Jacob panted as he ran up the hill and banged on the door. "Dr. Hepburn! Dr. Hepburn! Dr. Hepburn!" he shouted. He glanced over his shoulder to his house before slamming his fist on the door again. "Dr. Hepburn! Open up damn you, it's my sister!"

The door opened and a bespectacled doctor with fly away grey hair stood before Jacob. "Jacob, what's all the ruckus?"

"It's my sister Dr. Hepburn," Jacob said, worry in his tone. "She's bleeding and says her stomach hurts. Please you hafta come and help her."

"Bleeding?" Dr. Hepburn mumbled.

"Yes, there's a lot of blood, gallons o' it," Jacob said, exasperated. He would not cry, he refused to cry, but the thought of a life without Evie scared him to his core. How could he live without Evie? They came into this world together and they'll leave this world together.

"Alright, alright," Dr. Hepburn said, "settle down son. Let me grab my bag and I'll be along in a moment."

Jacob nodded, waiting for the doctor to grab his things, which took a few moments. "Right," he said and grabbed the man's hand and practically dragged him back to his house.

* * *

 

They reached Jacob's house in short order, Ethan coming back from the early morning market. "Morning, Dr. Hepburn," Ethan said and then placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Jacob, why's Dr. Hepburn here?" he whispered to his son.

"It's Evie, Da!" Jacob said, "She's bleeding buckets and she's in pain. Her stomach hurts and I don't know what to do."

"Bleeding?" Ethan said, eyes growing a bit wide. Ethan sighed, cursing colorfully. "Jacob, I want you to take this and put it in the house, I'm going to take Dr. Hepburn back to his home and then go get Mrs. Pumpernickle."

"How is Mrs. Pumpernickle gonna help Evie, Da? Evie needs a doctor! Not that old church-bell."

"Jacob, you will do as I say," Ethan hissed, handing his shopping to his son. "Now go," Ethan said. Jacob glared at his father before entering the house and putting the groceries on the table and rushing up the stairs taking them two at a time. He skidded to a halt at the door to their room and opened it.

"Evie?" Jacob asked, coming to his sister's still form. She hadn't moved from her curled up position on the floor. "Evie?" he asked again, as he knelt and pulled her into an embrace.

"Jacob… where's the doctor?" Evie whispered, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Da is taking him back home, then he's going to get Mrs. Pumpernickle," Jacob said, hugging her tightly. "You feeling any better?"

"No," Evie grumbled. "Why can't a doctor do? Why do I need to see Mrs. Pumpernickle?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea," Jacob said. "Don't worry, Evie. I'm sure everything will be sorted out." Jacob assured her before running his fingers through her long hair. Evie whimpered softly, snuggling closer to him. "Remember that one time you beat up Danny Hext. He clocked me in the face and I went down, you got so mad at him that you clobbered him good. And the next day he came to you with a punch of daisies says his mum told him he had to apologize to you."

Evie giggled weakly. "Aye," she said, "I remember. I think he was sweet on me after that, always sided with me in any argument and tried to convinced everyone else to side with me too." Evie looked up at her brother, a pain filled grin on her face. "I think that was the first time I saved your arse."

"Haven't the foggiest clue whatcha talkin' about Evie," Jacob said. Evie snorted and shook her head. "But, I've saved you plenty of time."

"Alright?" Evie said, "Name one time you've managed to save me."

"Uhm…" Jacob frowned, trying to think. "Oh," he said, "Edmund Calbert, remember him? Big meaty fella?"

"The one with the fat face and rocks for brains?"

"Yeah, him," Jacob said.

"I remember him," Evie said.

"He challenged ya to some contest and you trounced him thoroughly and he didn't like it. He hit you, and I wouldn't have. So, I beat him up," Jacob said and tapped his jaw, "that's how I got this remember?"

Evie looked up at Jacob, her needlework a stark contrast over his eye, and the scar on his jaw. She remembered Edmund playing dirty, using a rock as a weapon. "Bloody meater nearly broke your jaw," Evie growled. There was a knock on the door, drawing the twins' attention to it. "Come in,"' Evie called. The door opened to reveal their father and pinched faced Mrs. Pumpernickle. Ethan walked over to his children and took Evie's hand.

"You feeling better sweetling?" he asked. Evie shook her head, pressing herself closer to her twin. Mrs. Pumpernickle walked over to Evie's bed to inspect the bloodstain. "Aw, my poor girl," Ethan cooed, stroking Evie's hair. "Mrs. Pumpernickle will make it better."

"Don't see why she has to be here," Jacob groused, "doctor'll do just fine."

"Your sister doesn't need a doctor young man," Mrs. Pumpernickle said, clicking her tongue. "Evie when did you notice you were bleeding?" Mrs. Pumpernickle looked at Ethan and Jacob. "Mr. Frye, Jacob, I would like it if you leave."

"Alright," Ethan said, standing up after he gave Evie's hand an assuring pat. "Come along Jacob."

"No!" the twins cried, clinging to each other.

"I'm not leaving Evie, she's hurt and scared and she _needs_ me," Jacob said, glaring at both his father and Mrs. Pumpernickle. "I'm not leaving."

"Jacob, please," Ethan sighed.

"No!"

"Young man," Mrs. Pumpernickle said, "this is _women's business_! This isn't for you, not meant for you. You shouldn't even know about it. This is between me and Evie. Now leave!"

Jacob hugged Evie tighter, a challenge in his brown eyes. "Make me," he dared.

"Mrs. Pumpernickle… Linda…" Ethan began, but Mrs. Pumpernickle cut him off with a sharp glare before marching over to Jacob and grabbing hold of his ear. Jacob yelped, but held Evie tighter, trying to pull his ear free from Mrs. Pumpernickle's grip. The woman stubbornly refused to let go and pried Jacob's arm away from Evie before dragging him.

"Jacob!" Evie screamed, grabbing her brother's hand. Jacob squeezed Evie's fingers tightly, as Mrs. Pumpernickle continued to drag him. The pinched face woman yanked his hand free from Evie's grip. She let go of his ear and when he tried to dive back towards his twin, Mrs. Pumpernickle shoved him out of the room. Ethan made a hasty exit, catching Jacob around the middle as

"Evie!" Jacob shouted, reaching for the door and straining against his father's grip. "Evie! Evie!"

"Jacob settle down, Mrs. Pumpernickle isn't going to hurt Evie," Ethan said, grunting as Jacob pounded his fists against his arm. Jacob growled, and pulled himself free of his father's grip. He slumped to the floor, drawing his knees close and resting his forehead against them, sobbing softly. "Jacob," Ethan whispered, he sat down next to Jacob, reaching out and rubbing his son's back.

"She's scared Da," Jacob mumbled through his tears. "Evie's scared and in pain and Mrs. Pumpernickle is an annoying ol' church-bell that only cares about Evie's 'reputation' and not about _Evie!_ "

"She cares about Evie," Ethan said.

"No she doesn't! I do! You do! But not Mrs. Pumpernickle!" Jacob sniffed, rubbing at his tears. "That's why Evie punched Abagail. That's why Evie hates going to those stupid princess lessons. Mrs. Pumpernickle is trying to make Evie into something she's not."

"I understand your frustration Jacob," Ethan said. "But Evie… and you," he looked at Jacob, "need to start learning to blend into society. We can't go running around beating up people that don't agree with us."

"Why not? Suits the Templars just fine," Jacob groused.

"Because we are Assassins," Ethan countered. "We have to let mankind realize the folly of their thinking on their own."

"Well it takes too long," Jacob pouted.

"Best things take time," Ethan said, patting Jacob on the shoulder. "But it's good that you care about your sister. She'll need your support now more than ever."

"Do you love me, Da?" Jacob asked suddenly. He hardly ever got to sit and talk with his father. It was either lessons or lecture or Ethan just didn't have time to have heart-to-heart chats with his son.

Ethan froze at the question. Cecily's blue eyes begging him… no _pleading_ with him to forgive their son, the sigh of _Be strong Ethan_ on her lips as she breathed her last, the wail of newborn twins bereft of their mother too soon. Ethan knew Jacob was expecting an answer, hoping he wasn't rejected. He closed his eyes, the struggle warring in his heart. _I can't Cecily… I can't forgive him. He took you from me._ "Of course I love you, Jacob," Ethan said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're always mad at me and blame me for everything," Jacob said, looking at his father. "And Evie is the perfect little angel."

"Evie has her share of troublemaking same as you," Ethan said. Jacob snorted. Ethan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jacob, I love you. You're my son. I'm harsh on you because I see so much potential in you and you just… squander it."

"I'm sorry I'm not good at bookwork," Jacob growled. "Maybe if you trained Evie as an Assassin then you wouldn't be so disappointed."

"Jacob, don't use that tone with me," Ethan growled, "your accusations are very unfair. I love you and your sister with all my heart."

"Then how come you weren't home until we were six? Why did we have to live Grandma?" Jacob asked.

Ethan's face went blank and before he could answer the door opened, revealing Mrs. Pumpernickle and a sullen Evie. She was in a dress, her brown hair still loose. "Evie," Jacob whispered, getting to his feet and rushing to her. He wrapped her up in an embrace and Evie choked on a sob, hugging him tightly. "What did you say to her?" Jacob growled, looking at Mrs. Pumpernickle. The woman ignored him, eyes fixed on Ethan.

Ethan got to his feet and gave Mrs. Pumpernickle a weary smile. "Thank you Linda," Ethan said.

"Mr. Frye," Mrs. Pumpernickle said, "I know Evie is a bit young, but now that she's flowered, I highly recommend you search for a suitor of sorts for Evie. Of course, Evie will make the ultimate decision on whether whomever you find is right for her, but let me be frank with you Ethan, Evie is the type of woman that needs to be married swift and sure, to a strong man. She has too strong of a will, and it'll only increase the longer she's unmarried. She needs to be tamed." Mrs. Pumpernickle glanced at Jacob, "I also recommend separating them. He may not be able to keep it in his breeches for much longer. Good day Ethan." Mrs. Pumpernickle turned to Evie, "if you need anything just let me know, I'll send Elisabeth by with some more after breakfast." Mrs. Pumpernickle left, heading down the stairs and out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Just so ya'll clear, Mrs. Pumpernickle isn't really a bad guy. She's just a snooty old woman.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review
> 
> Nemo et Nihil
> 
> PS: To the guest reviewer that thinks I'm copying someone else. I'm not. You may have seen the exact same story on Tumblr or AO3. I have accounts there too and I post my fics there too. I'm the same person. Unless you have proof that I'm ripping someone (other than myself) off, kindly fuck off.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft 
> 
> So, Ethan being a single dad went the simple is best route and just treated Evie and Jacob equally and dressed them pretty much the same and never really did anything to call attention to the fact that they are a boy and a girl. 
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.


End file.
